peace maker:creador de paz
by hikarivocaloid
Summary: un soldado recuerda lo que la guerra causo en su vida mientras se dirige a su ultima mision.basada en la cancion "peace maker"de hatsune mikuo.


en este momento viajo a mi último destino, luego de esto podría por fin vengar las pérdidas que tuve por esta maldita guerra. Pero primero, antes de que termine el recorrido, quiero contar como fue todo.

Mi nombre es hatsune mikuo, soy un soldado de misiones especiales. Junto a mi mejor amigo, gumiya(aunque también le dicen gumo), hemos ido a muchas guerras, y en algunas salimos victoriosos, y en otras volvimos a casa con menos solados.

Aun si tengo 16 años, y soy muy joven para estar en un ejercito(al igual que gumo), nos aceptaron, ya que nuestro principal objetivo era proteger a nuestro país de las invasiones extranjeras.

Vivía con mi hermana, miku, quien me hacia muy feliz. Nunca conocimos a nuestros padres, ya que murieron cuando ambos teníamos 2 años, por causa de una guerra. sin embargo, fuimos cuidados por unos vecinos, muy amigos de ellos. Sus nombres eran kaito y meiko. Era una pareja muy feliz.

Una mañana de otoño, estaba sentado en el parque de nuestra casa. Escuchaba a los pájaros cantar, el aire era calido. Sentí unos pasos detrás mío.

-hola mikuo!-decia mi hermana, volteo a verla y le doy una sonrisa. Yo apreciaba mucho la compañía de ella, ya que su alegría hacia que tuviera fuerzas para vivir.

Tal vez exagero, pero al volver de la guerra, no todos somos como antes. Muchos se han traumado por las innumerables muertes que causo, por la perdidas de compañeros y por muchas otras cosas. Si ella no estuviera, no podría durar mucho tiempo, al menos estable psicológicamente, por que he presenciado muchos asesinatos e injusticias que son provocadas por la guerra.

-buenos días, miku-decia sonriéndole, ella traía una bandeja de plata con dos tazas de té. Me dio una y la otra la agarro ella. Se sentó a mi lado y tomó un sorbo.-en que estas pensando?-pregunto ella con curiosidad.-en nada...-decia tranquilamente. Doy un suspiro-te acordás cuando meiko decía que nuestros papás nos cantaban una canción antes de dormir?-decia recordándolos, miku asintió con la cabeza.-lastima que no pueda recordar como la cantaba-decia algo deprimida.

Noté que estaba un poco triste, asi que me levante y extendí una mano a ella-vamos,no te deprimas tan fácilmente. Que tal si visitamos a nuestros queirdos vecinos en su trabajo?-ella sonrió nuevamente y tomó mi mano, asi que juntos nos fuimos.

Caminamos por las calles, la gente se veía feliz. Ambos tomábamos nuestras manos, aunque pareciera algo infantil a nuestros 16 años de edad, desde que comenzamos a ser "independientes" de los cuidados de los demás, cuando salíamos a algún lugar siempre íbamos de la mano.

Llegamos hasta un banco, donde trabajaban kaito y meiko. Justo en ese momento, la castaña y el peli azul salían del lugar, nos vieron y se acercaron a nosotros.

-chicos! Que alegría verlos-decia la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro.-hola meiko, hola kaito-decia mi hermana, ambas se abrazaron cariñosamente, mientras que yo le daba la mano a él.-que hacen por aca?-pregunto kaito, curioso.-ha…solo vinimos a caminar y a visitarlos-decia yo tranquilamente.

Luego de hablar un rato, nos dirigimos hasta su casa. Recuerdo que era grande y muy bonita. Nos invitaron a comer, cuando terminamos, nos despedimos y volvimos hasta nuestro hogar.

Todas las tardes las pasábamos practicando canciones, ya que nuestras voces juntas sonaban muy bien. A veces, los demás vecinos nos oían y luego nos decían que teníamos una hermosa voz, muy parecida a la de nuestros padres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran unos minutos después de la medianoche, todo era calmo y tranquilo. miku dormía en su propia habitación y yo en la mia. recuerdo que estaba soñando que caminaba por un sendero blanco, alrededor habia pasto, el cielo era celeste, y me di cuenta de que a mi lado, mi hermana sostenía mi mano y sonreía. No se porque esa escena me hacía sentir una especie de angustia y alegría a la vez. Pero de pronto me desperté por un gran sonido, acompañado por un enorme temblor. Parecía como si fuera el fin del mundo, cuando me di cuenta…

**_Que bombardeaban la ciudad._**

**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**

**_hola!_**

**_a pesar de que aun sigo la historia de "mi amigo el hombre lobo", no pude evitar hacer un fic de esta hermosa canción._**

**_ya se lo que van a pensar..._**

**_como 1º capitulo es aburrido, pero la historia es tragica. es mas, por esa razon estoy haciendola segun el punto de vista de mikuo. y tambien la forma de narrar es distinta. jeje._**

**_pero les recomiendo que busquen este video en youtube, porque es triste pero es muy bonita._**

**_saludos^^_**


End file.
